The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Paris’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Paris’ originated from a cross between Heuchera ‘Hollywood’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,129), as the seed parent, and Heuchera 268-2 (an unpatented, proprietary plant), as the pollen parent. Given its ornamental foliage and flower form, it is probable that Heuchera sanguinea, H. micrantha, H. americana, and H. cylindrica are in its parentage.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. medium large, round, well-veiled green leaves;        2. numerous deep pink flowers that fade to darker deep pink with age, giving a multi-color flower look as it matures;        3. very long bloom time;        4. mounding habit;        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.